Nada Comum
by Paula Lirio
Summary: O dia a dia de um casal nada comum e sua vida nada comum. HD, Slash!
1. Beijo

**Capítulo 1 – Beijo.**

Harry odiava aparecer nos jornais e capas de revistas. Evitava fazer em público qualquer coisa que pudesse ser um prato cheio para os repórteres e para a mídia. E de tanto conviver com ele, Draco acabou se acostumando a fazer tudo discretamente, quase às escondidas. Nunca andavam como casal em público e não faziam declarações que pudessem colocar Harry no foco da mídia.

Os dois sempre andavam da forma mais discreta que podiam. Quando saíam juntos, agiam como velhos amigos, mesmo sabendo que o mundo estava ciente da verdadeira natureza do relacionamento deles.

Naquela tarde não havia sido diferente. Harry e Draco haviam saído para comprar um presente de casamento para Hermione e Ron. O tempo todo agido como amigos, sem nenhum contato íntimo demais.

Entraram em dezenas de lojas, mas acabaram frustrados por não acharem um presente que fosse bom o suficiente para recém-casados.

- Eu desisto. – Harry disse, sentando-se no banco da praça. – É muito difícil dar presentes para esse tipo de evento!

- Não, não desiste! – Draco disse, deixando-se cair ao lado de Harry, evitando ficar muito próximo para não chamar atenção. – Você pode não se importar em ser um amigo desleixado, mas eu me importo! E vamos dar um presente, no mínimo, perfeito.

- Então você vai comprar o presente enquanto eu sento aqui e espero, certo? – Harry falou, suspirando de cansaço.

- Nem pensar. – Draco respondeu, sem coragem de levantar. – Você quem é amigo deles. Eu sou apenas o namorado do amigo.

- E eu digo que vamos desistir! – Harry tentou.

- Não. – Draco respondeu, levantando e puxando Harry consigo. – Vamos achar um presente prefeito.

Harry gemeu e deixou Draco guiá-lo para mais tortura.

**ooo**

- Posso ajudá-los? – Uma mulher perguntou, com um sorriso mais falso do que os que Draco dava em festas da família Weasley, ao vê-los entrar na loja.

- Estamos procurando um presente. – Draco disse. – E tem que ser perfeito.

- Aniversário? – ela perguntou, mantendo o sorriso.

- Casamento. – Harry respondeu, se perguntando se o rosto da mulher não estava cansado.

- Ah! – A mulher exclamou. – Temos presentes maravilhosos para recém-casados.

- Ótimo. – Harry murmurou, seguindo a mulher pela loja.

- Temos esse conjunto de copos de cristal. – a mulher disse, mostrando uma prateleira com taças e copos de cristal. – Eles pertenceram à...

- Potter! – Draco chamou, interrompendo a mulher. – Achei o presente perfeito!

- Qual? – Harry perguntou.

Draco não respondeu, puxou Harry pelo braço, saindo da loja e atravessando a rua.

- Draco! – Harry exclamou. – O que?

- Olhe! – Draco apontou para uma vitrine. – Um cruzeiro!

- Um cruzeiro! – Harry repetiu.

- Se bem que... – Draco falou, ficando sério. – Não acho que Hermione vai gostar de ficar presa no meio do oceano com o Weasley.

Harry girou os olhos e entrou na loja, seguido por Draco, logo atrás, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Posso ajuda-los? – Um homem sentado atrás de um balcão perguntou.

- Queremos mandar duas pessoas nesse cruzeiro. – Draco falou, apontando para a placa na parede.

- Casal ou solteiros? – o homem perguntou, anotando num papel.

- Casal. – Harry respondeu.

- Temos o pacote para casal, suíte na primeira classe. – o homem sorriu. – Os senhores têm alguma preferência para o quarto?

- Não é pra nós. – Harry disse, corando. – É um presente de casamento.

- Ah, perdão. – o homem respondeu, deixando óbvio que não havia acreditado nas palavras de Harry.

- Sim. – Draco falou, com o nariz empinado, fazendo questão de mostrar quem tinha o dinheiro ali. – Queremos a melhor suíte.

- Sim, senhor.

**ooo**

- É o presente perfeito. – Harry disse ao saírem da loja. Tinha as passagens na mão e estava aliviado por, finalmente, terem achado um presente.

- Claro que é. – Draco disse, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio. – Minhas idéias são sempre perfeitas. Eu sou ótimo.

- Então por que não teve essa idéia antes, Sr. Perfeição?

- Não ia ter a mesma graça. – Draco disse, pomposo. – Ia perder a sensação de aventura.

- Sei. – Harry murmurou. – Você é muito convencido.

- E você ama. – Draco sorriu, abraçando Harry, no primeiro contato íntimo que tiveram naquela tarde.

- Claro que amo. – Harry sorriu, antes de beijar o namorado.

Os dois sempre haviam evitado demonstrações públicas de carinho. Mas o beijo do Sr. Perfeição valia a pena.


	2. Celebridade

**Capítulo 2 - Celebridade**

Naquela manhã, Harry acordou particularmente bem-humorado. Haviam comprado o presente de casamento de Ron e Hermione e não tinham mais preocupações em relação ao casório, que seria dentro de dois dias. Draco parecia satisfeito e, talvez, até disposto a ser gentil com Ron na festa, as vestes novas de festa já haviam sido feitas e ajustadas, tudo estava em ordem.

Harry entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira, procurando pela garrafa de leite. Antes mesmo de pegá-la, ouviu o som de batidas leves e olhou para a janela da cozinha. Uma enorme coruja cinza bicava o vidro freneticamente, enquanto carregava duas cópias do Profeta Diário. Harry fechou a geladeira e caminhou até a janela, abrindo a trava de madeira para deixar a coruja entrar.

**ooo**

- AAARGH!

Draco levantou num pulo, pegando a varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira e apontando para a porta do quarto, de onde vinha o grito. Quase xingou de raiva, imaginando que havia sido um sonho, e quando voltou a sentar na cama, ouviu Harry berrar:

- Draco! Venha aqui agora!

Suspirou. O dia não havia começado muito bem.

Ainda segurando a varinha, levantou da cama e caminhou, de forma um tanto lenta, até a sala.

Harry estava sentado no sofá, segurando o que parecia ser um jornal muito amassado.

- Você deveria pentear o cabelo quando acordar... – Draco murmurou, sentando no sofá ao lado de Harry. – Seu cabelo tá horrível.

- Draco. – Harry falou, rangendo os dentes. – Olha isso.

Draco puxou o jornal e quase engasgou de tanto rir ao ver a capa.

_O Garoto Que Sobreviveu beija seu amante em público._

- Bem... – Draco disse, com um sorriso que sabia ser o mais sacana, devolvendo o jornal para Harry. – Somos nós.

- Eu não imaginei que seria tão ruim. – Harry murmurou, jogando o jornal no chão e afundando o corpo no sofá.

- Claro que não imaginou. Você é famoso por não pensar antes de agir. – Draco disse, apanhando o jornal para dar uma boa olhada na foto da capa.

- E você não parecia muito contrariado! – Harry disse, fazendo Draco rir de novo.

- Pois é. – disse, colocando o jornal numa mesinha. – Pelo menos saí bonito.

Harry gemeu, fechando os olhos.

- Não seja tão dramático! – Draco exclamou. – Não é como se tivessem tirado uma foto nossa fazendo sexo! Foi só um beijo!

- Um beijo que recebeu a primeira capa de todos os jornais! – Harry defendeu. – Como pode um beijo ser tão importante? Todo mundo já sabia que estamos juntos.

- Mas nunca tínhamos nos esfregado na rua antes.

- Ah. – Harry suspirou. – Imagina a cara da Sra. Weasley ao ver essa foto.

- Não é tão ruim assim. – Draco sorriu. – É a minha mão que está agarrando sua bunda e não o contrário. Ninguém mandou ser estrela. E além do mais, ela já viu cenas muito piores. Ao vivo.

Harry lançou um olhar furioso para a imagem do jornal.

- Ei! – Harry exclamou, levantando do sofá e pegando o jornal. – Querem parar com isso? – falou, cutucando a imagem. – Parem! Parem!

Os dois da foto apenas se moveram, mas não pararam de se beijar. E Draco riu de novo, deixando Harry ainda mais furioso.

- Desista. – Draco disse, levantando da poltrona e caminhando em direção à cozinha. – A minha mão gostou da sua bunda.

Draco se abaixou a tempo para não ser atingido em cheio pelo jornal.

**ooo**

Realmente não havia sido tão ruim quanto Harry havia imaginado.

Exceto pelo fato de que passou o resto do dia recebendo corujas. Centenas delas. Tantas que ele teve que pedir ajuda de Draco para poder terminar de ler. Ou queimar.

- Essa aqui é ridícula. – Draco disse, mostrando um pergaminho rosa berrante. – Ela diz que ficou emocionada com sua coragem de se mostrar em público e que acha que, se estivesse no meu lugar, também apertaria sua bunda.

- Quanta falta do que fazer... - Harry corou, rasgando o pergaminho.

- Esse aqui também é um desocupado. – o loiro murmurou. – E ainda está se oferecendo para fazer melhor que eu.

Harry arregalou os olhos, e ergueu o braço para pegar o pergaminho das mãos dele.

- Ele mandou foto? – Harry perguntou, recebendo de Draco um tapa na nuca.

- Me dá isso aqui. – Draco falou, rasgando em pedaços minúsculos.

- Você não me deixa aproveitar a fama! – Harry disse, recebendo outro tapa do namorado. – E ainda é violento.

- Você quer aparecer no jornal de novo? – Draco perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Posso até ver a capa: "Homem misterioso corta o membro do Garoto Que Sobreviveu".

Harry riu.

- E o que seria de você sem o membro do Garoto que Sobreviveu?

- Eu seria o homem misericordioso que come o _desmembrado_ Garoto que Sobreviveu.

- Pervertido. – Harry murmurou.

- Sempre.


	3. Gravidez

**Capítulo 3 – Gravidez.**

- Estou esperando um bebê.

Foi a primeira frase que Harry ouviu quando acordou. Pulou da cama, quase derrubando Draco junto.

- Hermione! – Harry exclamou, se ajeitando na cama, dando espaço para que a amiga sentasse. – Isso não é maneira de se acordar alguém.

- Estou grávida! – ela exclamou, mais para si mesma do que para o amigo. – Faz idéia do que isso significa?

- Que você tem péssimo gosto e vai começar outra cria Weasley? – Draco murmurou, também se ajeitando na cama.

- Draco! – Harry falou, girando os olhos, antes de se virar para a amiga. – Significa que você vai ser mãe.

- Exatamente! – Ela disse, levantando e andando de um lado para o outro, esfregando as mãos. – Significa que vou ser mãe! O que significa que Ron vai ser pai.

- Você acha que Ron não vai ser um bom pai? – Harry falou, antes que Draco fizesse algum comentário sarcástico.

- Claro que ele vai ser um ótimo pai! – Ela falou, como se a pergunta de Harry fosse absurda.

- Mas você não quer ter um filho dele. – Draco falou, antes que Harry pudesse impedir.

- Eu quero! – Hermione falou, sentando na cama de novo. – Mas vamos nos casar hoje! Mal acabamos de arrumar nossa casa. E Ron está com um trabalho novo nos Cannons. E eu sei que ele vai ser um pai dedicado... Mas não! Não! Não sei. Não!

- Ela surtou? – Draco perguntou baixinho, para que ela não ouvisse.

- Acho que sim. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom, vendo que a amiga estava falando sozinha, murmurando coisas sem sentido.

- Hermione consegue surtar? – Draco perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- É claro que consegue... Todo mundo tem o direito de surtar, Draco. – Harry disse, antes de levantar da cama. – Mione? Que tal tomarmos um chá? Você está precisando se acalmar.

- Sim, chá. – ela disse, levantando da cama e saindo do quarto, sem esperar por Harry e Draco.

Harry se virou para falar alguma coisa com Draco, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo em pé, segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

- Cara... Eu daria tudo... – ele disse, segurando o riso. – Para ter... um gravador aqui. Ela está louca!

- Ela não está louca! – Harry disse, saindo do quarto. – Ela apenas surtou.

**ooo**

- Hermione? – Harry chamou, entrando na cozinha. A amiga estava encostada na pia da cozinha, com uma xícara de chá na mão.

- Eu vou ser mãe. – ela disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Vou ter um bebê.

- Hermione... Você tá me assustando. – Harry disse, se servindo de chá. – Você não está feliz?

- Muito! – ela respondeu, bebendo um gole do chá. – Mas não sei.

Draco entrou na cozinha, ainda sorrindo. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de suco de abóbora.

- Então, - Harry disse. – Como vai ser agora? Você vai ser mãe! E eu vou ser tio! E você vai casar hoje!

- Tio Harry e Tio Draco! – Hermione riu, fazendo Draco quase engasgar no suco.

- Tio Draco? – o loiro disse. – Seu filho vai ter que me chamar de Senhor Draco!

- Titio Draco... – Harry provocou, recebendo um tapa.

- Weasley já sabe? – Draco perguntou enquanto procurava o cereal nos armários da cozinha.

- Não. – Ela disse, séria. – Ainda não falei. Vamos casar hoje. E ele deve estar em casa. E não está preparado para ser pai! E agora tudo foi por água abaixo...

- Hermione! – Harry interrompeu, sabendo que a amiga acabaria surtando de novo. – Não comece de novo! Isso é uma coisa boa!

- Sim! – ela exclamou, sorrindo.

- Então vai dizer ao Weasley que ele finalmente deu cria! – Draco disse.

Hermione lançou um olhar feio para Draco antes de dizer:

- É isso mesmo que vou fazer! – e colocou a xícara dentro da pia antes de aparatar.

Harry suspirou e abraçou Draco.

- Titio Draco. – Harry riu, e segurou o braço de Draco para não receber um soco. – Não quer um filho também?

- Você iria querer ter o filho? Dar à luz a uma criança sabe-se lá por onde!

Harry arregalou os olhos antes de dizer:

- Poderíamos comprar um cachorro.

Draco sorriu, beijando de leve a boca de Harry.

- Um cachorro é uma ótima idéia.

- Também acho. – Harry falou, soltando Draco e caminhando até a geladeira, para pegar a caixa de ovos.

Draco começou a rir de novo.

- Hermione surtou!

- Totalmente, titio Draco. – Harry disse, antes de ser atingido pela caixa de cereais.


	4. Pelúcia

**4 – Bichinho de Pelúcia**

Pouco depois do almoço, Harry e Draco assistiam televisão, mas estavam tão concentrados em seus próprios pensamentos, quem nem prestavam atenção ao que passava.

- Será que Mione já contou para o Ron? – Harry perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Espero que não. – Draco respondeu. – Espero que ela só conte para ele na festa.

- Por que?

- Imagine só... Weasley tendo um ataque cardíaco... Isso sim que é festa! – Draco sorriu.

- Sabe - Harry olhou para Draco como se ele fosse um louco. –, você tem uma lógica muito particular.

- Sei...

- Mas se ela demorar muito, vai surtar mais. – Harry disse, cruzando os braços.

- Idaí?

- Não estou preparado psicologicamente para ser a pessoa sã do grupo.

- E eu? – Draco perguntou, em tom ofendido. – Eu não conto?

- Não. – Harry falou, sério. – Você é um sádico com uma lógica muito particular.

- Por que você me trata assim? – Draco falou, fazendo beicinho. – Eu é que tenho o dever de falar as verdades dolorosas! Você é quem ouve!

- Tá. – Harry disse, girando os olhos.

* * *

Harry olhou o relógio pela terceira vez em dez minutos, caminhou até a porta do banheiro e bateu.

- Draco. Eu prometi para Mione que chegaríamos lá três horas antes da festa!

- Eu já estou saindo! – Draco gritou do banheiro. – E por que é que precisamos chegar tão cedo?

- Porque somos padrinhos. Ajudamos.

- Ta. Pobretões não podem nem contratar alguém que organize as festas... – Draco falou baixo, sabendo que Harry não entenderia.

- Anda logo aí e pare de reclamar.

- Não seja chato! Não é porque você toma banho como se tivesse medo de água que eu tenho que ser assim também. – reclamou.

- Eu não preciso de duas horas para tomar um banho. Não sou uma mulher!

- Ta me chamando de mulherzinha?

- Eu não... – Harry começou, mas se calou ao ouvir o som de alguém aparatando, vindo da sala.

- HARRY! – a voz de Ron ecoou.

- Acho que ele já sabe! – Harry falou, correndo até a sala.

* * *

- Ron! – Harry chamou.

Ron estava deitado no sofá, com uma mão cobrindo os olhos, enquanto a outra segurava um pequeno gato de pelúcia.

- Ron?

- Eu vou ser pai, Harry. – Ron murmurou, sacudindo o gato freneticamente, enquanto apertava os próprios olhos.

- Vai. – Harry disse.

- Você já sabia? – Ron sentou num pulo. – E não me contou?

Harry acomodou-se ao lado dele e pegou o bicho de pelúcia, para evitar que Ron acabasse arrancando a cabeça do coitado.

- Eu não podia te contar. – disse, calmamente – Primeiro porque eu só descobri hoje, segundo porque Mione é quem tinha que te contar. _Ela _vai ser a mãe.

- Eu sei... – Ron murmurou. – Eu não tenho maturidade para ser pai.

- Você não tem maturidade. Ponto. – Draco falou, aparecendo vestido com um roupão, o cabelo molhado.

- Não se meta, Malfoy. – Ron disse, sem ânimo.

- Draco... – Harry começou.

- Ah, fala sério! – Draco disse, cruzando os braços e sentando ao lado de Harry, na ponta do sofá. – Escuta, Weasley, se você não tem maturidade para ser pai, e não é gay, graças a Merlin, o mínimo que você tem que fazer é não fazer sexo sem uma poção para evitar gravidez.

Harry arregalou os olhos, Draco nunca era assim, são.

- E, além disso, se você não quer ser pai, deve conversar com Hermione sobre isso. – disse, sério. – Você não pode ficar fugindo dos seus problemas. Não seja tão covarde.

- Não to fugindo! – Ron respondeu – Apenas... Mione vai ser uma grande mãe. Ela vai ser fantástica, cara. Mas eu não vou estar à altura.

- Isso é ridículo, Ron! - Harry falou.

- Totalmente. – Uma voz feminina disse.

- Mione! – Ron falou, surpreso o ver a namorada saindo da lareira, coberta de pó.

- Ridículo demais até para você, Ron. – Ela continuou, limpando a fuligem. – Será que vocês poderiam nos deixar à sos por um momento?

- Claro. – Harry falou, sem dar tempo para que Draco respondesse.

* * *

Enquanto Draco se vestia, Harry permaneceu sentado na cama, olhando para a janela, tentando fingir que não ouvia os gritos que vinham da sala.

Esforçando-se particularmente para ignorar as vezes que Hermione chamou Ron de idiota.

- Sabe, gosto de dias assim. Tudo normal. – Draco disse, terminando de calçar os pés.

- Você acha que isso é normal? – Harry perguntou, arregalando os olhos. – Esse dia não teve _nada_ de normal! E ainda tem um casamento daqui a pouco!

- Claro que é normal. Você surtou, Weasley está tendo um ataque cardíaco, Hermione está gritando com ele, e eu estou rindo.

- Você é um sádico.

- Eu sei. – Draco murmurou, se inclinando para dar um beijo em Harry.

- Escuta isso. – Harry murmurou, com os lábios ainda juntos dos de Draco.

- O que?

- Ela parou de gritar.

- Será que ela matou ele? –Draco sorriu, abrindo a porta do quarto.

* * *

- Parem com isso! – Draco falou, cutucando Ron e Hermione que se agarravam no sofá! – Parem! Parem!

Harry sentou numa poltrona, enquanto ria da cara de nojo que Draco fazia.

- Então... – Harry falou enquanto Ron e Hermione se recompunham. – Estamos bem?

- Claro. – Ron respondeu, segurando a mão de Hermione.

- Vai ter casamento?

- Claro.

- Vocês pretendiam fazer sexo no meu sofá? – Draco perguntou, sério.

- Claro... Digo, claro que não!

- Weasley! – Draco reclamou, torcendo o nariz e fazendo um feitiço de limpeza no sofá, enquanto Harry ria.

Draco não era o mais são dos quatro. Obviamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic está sendo carinhosamente betada pelo beta mais lindo do mundo. Marck Evans. xD E todos os capítulos são dedicados à minha esposa querida, Ivinne. 


End file.
